


天真与经验之歌

by Celia4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia4/pseuds/Celia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给凯特的生贺</p>
            </blockquote>





	天真与经验之歌

火焰终于在一场暴雨后熄灭。大量的蒸气从成堆的巨人的尸体中冒出，带着人生来该有的热度，也带着阴谋笼罩下的同类相残用血肉堆积起来的悲哀。  
尸体，鲜血。人的，巨人的。  
利威尔坐在战场边的一块岩石上，低头看着地面，雨水让地面变得泥泞不堪，他的马匹在战斗中牺牲。利威尔手反握着在战斗中已经变钝了的刀刃，试图解剖马的尸体为活下来的士兵提供一餐晚饭。他背后的树林静默，偶尔有风吹过，声音窸窸窣窣，生命的默响更加强烈，死亡的征兆、暗示无处不在，人类的前方在暴雨过后的荒原上变得茫然一片，高墙内不是人们能安居的据点，高墙外的世界又危机四伏。  
“兵长。”有个声音从背后传出，少年的声音有点颤抖，利威尔可以想象背后的少年说话时喉结轻动的样子，对于他来说，死亡的结果大概很难用语言表达。  
“没有人存活……除了我和您。”  
“没事，过来吧。”利威尔拍了拍自己坐的岩石旁边的位置，试图把语气放得更温柔一点，掏出手帕把上面的积水和尘土擦干净。  
夜晚降临，他们暂时从被巨人威胁的压力中解放，获得片刻的安宁。可是明天，从太阳的升起的那刻开始，战争的号角又会被吹响，调查兵团的团员们会为了背后的深绿色自由之翼披风再次奋不顾身、前赴后继，即使于他们个人而言，惟一所能收获的只有死亡。  
艾伦从树林里捡来了柴禾，木柴被雨水打湿，不是很好点燃。利威尔用手里的打火石点了三次火，那些带着温度的炽热火焰才熊熊燃烧起来，马肉的味道并不好，在野外的条件下，肉里饱含的血没能很好地放完，入口带着一种苦涩的血腥味。不过此刻，两个人没人有心思在意食物的味道，更何况他们嘴里所咀嚼的，也算得上是前不久还跟他们并肩作战的战友。  
“我们得找到团长、韩吉分队长他们。”艾伦放下自己手里的食物，眼睛直愣愣地看着地面。战友的全灭让他再一次受到了打击，他曾天真地以为人类能够做到反击，至少在巨人面前不会那么的弱小，人类能借助自己的力量变得强大，在事态变得更复杂之前收回失地，重新回到自由、无拘束的境地，但事实又给了他一记沉重的打击，让他觉得呼吸困难。  
死别，对于一个少年来说还是太过沉重。  
“不用你废话，我也知道。”利威尔的手抬起来，犹豫了三秒之久，他轻轻地拍了拍少年还未完全伸展开的肩膀。  
三天前，在调查兵团旧本部里，他也曾触摸过这里。  
少年居住的地下室又阴又湿，烛火明明灭灭，床单潮冷的硬板床上不知道有多少螨虫在那里爬。肮脏——利威尔最讨厌的东西，可是他却在那张床上与自己身边的少年交换比床单更潮湿的亲吻，少年身体上的汗水滴在他的身上，炙热的呼吸打在他的颈间。他们互相抚慰，利威尔进入艾伦的身体，所有对未来的迷茫，对世界的不安，对死亡的畏惧，都化作沉默中的喘息，喘息中那一丝微妙的、不受控制而萌发的情感。  
可怜的床单最后皱成一团，变得粘腻又脏乱，它被踢到床底，而床上的两个人却相拥入眠，做着不一样的梦。  
利威尔见过很多人，年长的、年少的，男人、女人。艾伦的长相并不算特别出色，体力也只有平平两个字能概括，但他从未见过那样的眼神——翠绿色，却带着灼人的温度，坚定、毫不动摇。  
在地下室见到他的第一眼，利威尔就被这种眼神震惊，从而被捕获。  
在他眼前一大片的黑暗中，那是他的视野所及之处惟一的光芒。  
他们小心翼翼地维护，却从未有人提起。这不是谈情说爱的时代，甜蜜仅仅存在于触碰的那一瞬。而苦痛，更加绵长持久。  
战争、死亡、勾心斗角，他们也只是这个局中的一枚棋子，他们甚至没有保护自己所爱之人的绝对的信心。  
他们也不会刻意地去保护对方。即使他们中间有着那么多的爱。  
但如果爱仅止于此，止于保护、占有、私欲，那么它就是凡人之爱，与市井民众所拥有的一样，不值得被褒奖歌颂，甚至不值得被提及。  
于是他们心照不宣。  
木柴燃烧发出“毕毕剥剥”的声响，他们身上湿透的布料也开始变干。下过雨的天空格外澄净，银河流淌在天空中，地上的人无心欣赏，星星仍然不合时宜地放着光明，如同艾伦小时候被抱在母亲怀里时，母亲轻声哼唱的歌谣里所讲的一样。  
“沿着河流走，能够走到埃尔文他们驻扎的地方。”利威尔感觉到自己身旁的少年有些许的颤抖，把他拉过来一些，让他年轻的身体离火堆更近一些。  
“等到身体可以了，就在晚上赶路吧。”  
“嗯。”他们没有再说话。  
艾伦把他自己的马牵过来，两人上马，一前一后。  
星光照亮前路，他们的胸膛贴得很近，天真与经验，此刻毫无罅隙地融合在一起。  
再有半个小时，他们就能看到远处调查兵团驻扎地的影子，此刻眼前却只有树影和黑暗。马蹄的声音夹杂着流水的声音，月亮升了起来，银白色的光一视同仁地倾洒在视线所能及的每一个角落里。艾伦觉得惊奇，白日危机四伏的荒原竟能在夜晚美得如此不可思议。气氛变得温柔起来，死亡的阴影暂时被抛开，美景，和相爱之人的陪伴，这个瞬间似乎也着了月光的魔法，变得珍贵而宽广，足够容纳两颗紧紧贴合的心。  
艾伦的手环住了利威尔的腰。他能感受到自己长官的心跳。  
不需要言语，也无需知晓未来，只要此刻——此刻，你在我身边。  
END


End file.
